Manzanas verdes
by OlivierCash
Summary: Lo único que deseaba era que todo volviera a ser como antes. Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy


**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Volvió a morder la manzana como si la vida le fuera en ello, tanto entusiasmo puso que a punto estuvo de llevarse su corazón. Pensó en cosas agradables, la manzana sabia bien, era su fruta favorita y estaba disfrutando comiéndola. Las manzanas también eran la fruta favorita de su madre, por eso cuando llegaba a casa, esta tenia su plato más grande a rebosar de manzanas. Luego en el lugar más magnífico del jardín comían esas manzanas, mientras hablaban de lo ocurrido durante los meses que pasaron separados. Ese era un agradable recuerdo cada vez más lejano, pues ya hacia tiempo desde que esa apacible tranquilidad se había escapado de su hogar. Pero tenía la oportunidad de traer los buenos tiempos de vuelta.

La brisa que se introducía por los ventanales sin cristales traían la fría noche, mas él no se inmutó por la bajada de temperatura. Debía centrarse, pues pese a sus pequeños avances, el tiempo se le estaba acabando y continuaba demasiado lejos de su objetivo. Debía centrarse en lo importante dejando le lado todo lo demás, como a ese estúpido de Potter. Potter, ese idiota que llevaba prácticamente todo el curso siguiéndole allá donde fuera, causándole uno y mil problemas. Lanzó la manzana sin terminar con todas sus fuerzas por la ventana y si no hubiera sido porque las fuerzas lo habían abandonado hacia ya mucho, estaría propinándole inútiles puñetazos a la fría piedra de las paredes.

—¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? —preguntó la voz de Potter a sus espaldas.

Se mordió el labio y apretó sus puños, los cuales se encontraban sobre una balaustrada de piedra, sobre la cual apoyó su peso. Decidió observar el oscuro paisaje en el que nada se veía, de todas maneras, ese lugar era para ver las estrellas y los astros, no para mirar la tierra. Sin embargo, ese día ni las estrellas se oteaban en el firmamento.

—Mira quien habla Potter.

Durante ese curso a cada día que pasaba, maldecía más y más a esa condenada capa de invisibilidad que le permitía al otro seguirlo a todas partes. O casi todas, el conseguir despistarlo en ciertas ocasiones había resultado ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero podía vanagloriarse de haberlo logrado en los momentos cruciales.

—Te vi salir y como no me fio de ti, decidí seguirte —se excusó Potter indignado, como si el invadir la privacidad de una persona fuera algo de lo que enorgullecerse.

—Si tantas ganas tenías de verme, con habérmelo dicho habría sido suficiente —contraatacó Draco, girándose para quedarse apoyado sobre la baranda de cara a Potter, a quien miró de forma provocativa—. ¿O acaso la mini-pelirroja te tiene demasiado ocupado? —preguntó con la voz rebosante de veneno.

No se lo diría a Potter en alto, pero hasta él era consciente de que en ese momento, no odiaba a esa chica por el desprecio por defecto que sentía a su familia, sino porque le tenía unos celos tremendos. Pero prefería no pensar en eso pues era inútil, además dolía, dolía demasiado porque no solucionaría nada yendo hasta esa chica a cantarle las cuarenta por algo que desconocía.

—No me fio de ti, sé que estas tramando algo y quiero descubrilo —de nuevo, se encontraban en ese estúpido punto.

—Por millonésima vez, no tramo nada, así que deja de pasarte el día pegado a mi culo —mintió, como siempre.

Tantas mentiras le había soltado ya sobre el tema, que estas salían por defecto. Sin pensar en las consecuencias que tendría todo, pero era la única manera que le quedaba de avanzar sin derrumbarse.

No tenía ganas de discutir con él, por lo tanto se separó de la balaustrada, dispuesto a volver a la sala común de Slyshetin e irse a dormir, o por lo menos a intentarlo. A lo mejor con unas horas de sueño sería capaz de pensar mejor y encontrar alguna solución a sus problemas. De todas maneras, ahí no estaba consiguiendo nada. Sin embargo sus planes se vieron en parte truncados cuando observó a Potter haciendo un ademan de tocarle, algo que no ocurría desde lo del Sectumsempra. Ese toque no llegó, la mano de Potter se quedó en el aire mientras el tenía una cara de estúpido, en resumen, se lo pensó y bajó la mano apresuradamente. Si bien, en vez de marcharse, tomó la capa de la invisibilidad y mantuvo los brazos en alto, indicándole a Draco que entrara.

—No sé qué será lo que tramas, pero seré yo quien lo descubra —se justificó—. Así que te acompaño hasta la sala común de Slytherin para que nadie te vuelva a pillar vagando por los pasillos. —Draco pudo escuchar como el orgullo y la frialdad de Potter flaqueaban con esa petición, tanto que ni fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

En otro momento lo habría mandado a la mierda como mínimo, sin embargo ese día aceptó. Antes de que le diera tiempo a arrepentirse, estaba caminando por los tenebrosos pasillos de Hogwarts, cubiertos por esa capa que tantos dolores de cabeza le provocaba. Por lo menos, tuvieron el mutuo detalle de mantenerse lo más separados posible el uno del otro.

—Cada día estas más delgado —apuntó Potter en un susurro inquieto.

—¿Es qué ahora te preocupas por mi salud?

—Llevo todo el curso preocupándome por tu salud.

No hablaron más, ni para despedirse, pues esta consistió en una simple separación sin mayor ritual que unas miradas fugaces, en las que intentaron no decirse nada y ocultárselo todo. Draco se quedó mirando la puerta que lo había separado de Harry, sin poder evitar ansiar que las cosas entre ellos hubieran sido un poco diferentes.

Ya era demasiado tarde para eso, por lo tanto se dio la vuelta con la intención de dormir un poco.


End file.
